The Performance
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: Not sure what this would go under. Well Dumbledore has an idea for a Christmas treat and needs Snape's help...and Snape has a DAUGHTER!? In GRYFFINDOR!? RnR!
1. The Story

**The Performance**

**Author: Don't own the songs, they are property of MJJ productions, the book, that is the property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and various other companies probably, or any of the characters, which again belong to J.K Rowling...unless I say so, which I don't! But I do say that I own Rowena! This has no relevance to OotP, ok?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "I am going to kill Dumbledore for this..." Severus Snape muttered under his breath as he entered his office. He'd just came from Albus Dumbledore's office from a conference with the headmaster, and what he had just been asked to do at the Christmas lunch was what he was going to kill him for.

"Severus!" A sharp female voice called briskly.

"What? Oh its you Minerva..." the potions master replied with a sneer that said 'you have something to do with this don't you?' to her.

"The headmaster asked me to give you this." Professor McGonagall handed him a fresh looking piece of parchment. His black eyes scanned over the neat writing that was so familiar to him.

"Very well...I presume I shall be seeing you tonight?" He asked, no matter how casual his tone of voice, unmistakable malice flashed in his eyes.

"Of course." McGonagall turned on her heel and walked quickly away from the dungeons.

"This is so embarrassing..." he thought as he started to mark some O.W.L practice papers. "Dear, dear...Potter...another "D"." he smirked, if he had to endure this he should be allowed to take a few marks off his least favourite student, as much as he hated to admit it Harry Potter was a brilliant student...There was a rap at the door.

"Come in." He called curtly.

A young girl, Harry's age walked in, emerald green robes swishing, blue eyes flashing.

"Oh Rowena...I expected to see you, I presume Dumbledore has told you?"

"Told me nothing!" She replied indignantly, stroking a tattoo of a snake's eye on the back of her hand as she spoke, "I came here to talk to you about the leniency you place on some of your students..." She threw a midnight blue clipboard on his desk, "These are just a sample of the things I have found your students doing, not only to myself, but to other fellow Gryffindors!"

"Listen Rowena..." his tone had became icy cold and he advanced slowly on the black haired, blue eyed teenager. "You have no more right to criticise my teaching methods than anyone else...Being the daughter of a member of staff does not give you any more right than any other students!"

"Well the least you could do is admit whose daughter I am! What kind of father won't admit it when there's no-one around?" she retaliated.

"It – as I am sure I have told you – a great embarrassment to me to have a daughter in Gryffindor!"

Her misty blue eyes sharpened and she whipped out her wand – 12 inches, oak and unicorn hair. "Dad...don't make me...you know damn well what I can do...you were a death eater after all...its not like you never taught me anything..."

"Just try it..."

"You know I would..."

"Fine, fine, I will keep a close eye on my students..."

"Oh and dad...I can't WAIT for Christmas lunch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Christmas Lunch~

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, excited faces looked back, this surprise was the talk of the school.

"Right, I'm sure you've all heard about the surprise for this lunch...and here it is!" He gave a wave of his wand and the teacher's table split in half and the teachers sat on either side.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "Where's Snape?"

"Hopefully dead in his office...but we mustn't get our hopes up..." Harry replied darkly.

The front of the Great Hall now looked like a stage. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now if you would be so kind as to come on stage Professor Snape. Oh honestly..._Accio Professor!_" Dumbledore summoned the potions master into sight.

"I will kill you for this Albus..." Snape muttered. Then a microphone appeared in front of Snape and he started to sing in a beautiful voice:

_I was wandering in the rain  
(Mask of life, feelin' insane)  
Swift and sudden fall from grace  
(Sunny days seem far away)  
Kremlin's shadow belittlin' me  
(Stalin's tomb won't let me be)  
On and on and on it came  
Wish the rain would just let me be  
  
Chorus:  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
When you're alone  
And you're cold inside  
  
Here abandoned in my fame  
(Armageddon of the brain)  
KGB was doggin' me  
(Take my name and just let me be)  
Then a beggar boy called my name  
(Happy days will drown the pain)  
On and on and on it came  
Again, and again, and again...  
Take my name and just let me be_

_  
Chorus  
(Repeat)  
  
Like a stranger in Moscow  
Like a stranger in Moscow  
We're talkin' danger   
We're talkin' danger baby  
Like a stranger in Moscow  
We're talkin' danger  
We're talkin' danger baby  
Like a stranger in Moscow  
I'm livin' lonely  
I'm livin' lonely baby  
A stranger in Moscow_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged shocked looks. Snape could sing like that? The entire hall burst into applause and laughter. Rowena sat opposite Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapping wildly, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

Snape opened his mouth again, "Well...saying that I have embarrassed myself enough already...I have one more song to sing, and this is dedicated to my daughter who I am proud to say is a Gryffindor."

The house tables gasped in shock and looked over to the Gryffindor table while the Gryffindors looked around at who it could be. Rowena blushed slightly.

"Rowena? Are you...?" Ron started, Rowena nodded, becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Rowena began, but was cut off by the introduction to the next song.

_Chorus:_

_Tell the angels no, I don't wanna leave my baby alone_

_I don't want nobody else to hold you_

_That's a chance I'll take_

_Baby I'll stay, Heaven can wait_

_No if the angels took me from this earth_

_I would tell them to bring me back to her_

_It's a chance I'll take, maybe I'll stay_

_Heaven can wait._

_You're beautiful_

_Each moment spent with you is simply wonderful_

_This love I have for you girl it's incredible_

_And I don't know what I'd do, if I can't be with you  
  The world could not go on so every night I pray  
  If the Lord should come for me before I wake  
  I wouldn't wanna go if I can't see your face, can't hold you close  
  What good would Heaven be  
  If the angels came for me I'd tell them no _  
_  
Chorus_

Rowena stood up and ran to the stage. She started to sing with her father.

_Unthinkable  
  Me sitting up in the clouds and you are all alone  
  The time might come around when you'd be moving on  
  I'd turn it all around and try to get back down to my baby girl  
  Can't stand to see nobody kissing, touching her  
  Couldn't take nobody loving you the way we were  
  What good would Heaven be  
  If the angels come for me I'd tell them no  
  
  Chorus  
  
  Oh no, can't be without my baby  
  Won't go, without her I'd go crazy  
  Oh no, guess Heaven will be waiting  
  Ooh  
  Oh no, can't be without my baby  
  Won't go, without her I'd go crazy  
  Oh no, guess Heaven will be waiting  
  Ooh  
  
  Chorus  
  
  Just leave us alone, leave us alone  
  Please leave us alone_

Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into raucous applause, soon followed by the rest; Rowena had a voice like chiming crystal, and was every bit as good as her father (which the trio were still shocked by). Onstage Rowena and her dad hugged.

"I love you Dad." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too my little Raven." He replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: I just felt like doing this...reviews welcomed with a trip to Hogsmede, flames are welcomed with the _Cruciatus _curse, and possibly_ Avada Kedavra_, are we clear?**

Blood Red~~


	2. Extra: Author's Note: Reasons for songs

EXTRA AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Heaven Can Wait happens to be Rowena's favourite M.J ballad (and its starting to be mine too) so Snape sung that for her, because I just realsied the lyrics in the second verse, apologies for the formatting. And Dumbledore just wanted him to sing Stranger In Moscow. 


End file.
